forever and always
by simplysam1433
Summary: Spencer and Toby have been broken up for 3 years now and Spencer is still confused why they even broke up. She's been in New York but now she's back for Arias wedding. Will she and Toby get back together or is it to late and there story over? first story. bad summary but give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story that ive ever published. So im not sure if it's good but my sister says I should upload it. If anybody has any feedback, good or bad, please tell me this is spoby based, but has a lot of other characters and couples in it. It might not make sense at first but you'll learn more as the story continues. Summary: Spencer and Toby have been broken up for 3 years now and Spencer is still confused why they even broke up. She's been in New York but now she's back for Arias wedding. Will she and Toby get back together or is it to late and there story over?**

CHAPTER 1

Spencer's pov

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer! Get your but out of bed right know or your going to be late for class!" Hanna my best friend said.

"Fine, fine. Five more minutes!" I say back half awake and half still asleep.

"If you want to be late for the first day of classes then that's up to you. But if I were you I wouldn't want to. You never know you could meet your Mr. Fitz!" she says talking about one of our other best friends, Aria and her relationship with our old high school English teacher (long story) who are getting married next month.

"Yeah right! Like that'll if ever happen!"

"Well it won't if you don't ever get out of bed!"

" Fine. But ill never be desperate enough to date my teacher. No offense to Aria and Ezra."

"Well thank you very much Spencer! I now know how you feel about me!" Aria says walking in with Emily.

"Aria Emily! What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to surprise you for your first day of classes!" my other best friend Emily says.

"That's so sweet thank you! But I know there has to be another reason. Cause the Aria I know would never leave planning a wedding to surprise me on my first day of classes." I say back a little annoyed over knowing the reason why they actually came.

"Why can't we come and support our best friend with out be bam barged with questions!" Emily says sarcastically.

" Well you could, but I know you guys better than that. So there has to be another reason and I know that reason but guy's im fine! I haven't really thought about him in awhile."

"Spence we know that you think your fine but you may not be so fine underneath, this whole im Spencer Hastings and I never cry!" Hanna says.

"Yeah Hanna's right Spencer. You may think you can't cry once in awhile but you can't just hold it all in." Aria says sounding like a therapist.

"I know you guys want me to be happy in all but when did this turn into a therapy session!" I say still annoyed.

"Spencer were doing this cause we care. Not because we want to strap you up in a strait jacket!" Hanna says trying to make it better while still sounding funny. Usual Hanna.

"Seriously im fine! You guys are just making it worse. So if you'll excuse me im going to get a shower and think about rainbows and butterflies!" I say trying to be funny but it really sounded depressing and sad.

"Fine Spence be that way." Emily says.

"I will be that way" I say sounding mean.

I head too the bathroom stomping the whole way. I feel bad about the way I snapped at them, but when it comes to him ill do anything. I guess it all started when I signed up to be his French tutor. I thought it would be easy. I would tutor him and try to figure out what he knew. And who could've been framing us. But it turned into more.. I regretted blaming him for killing Allison. He was too sweet to kill anybody. Then there was the night in the motel. Playing scrabble and him beating me. Sleeping in his shirt. Never gave it back to him. Sleeping beside him and waking up intertwined with him. And did I mention he was shirtless! As I get to the 50th memory I notice tears starting to fall. Great! Just what I needed! As I wipe off some of the tears, I look in the mirror. For the first time I notice what's holding me back. Me. Im not letting myself move on from him. Maybe there right.

I start to head out to apologize till I hear Hanna's voice.

"We need to do something about Spencer, she's getting worse. Last week in the middle of the night I heard her screaming his name and then she started crying. I wanted to say something to her about it but I figured she would tell me I was imagining it." Hanna says.

"Yeah I know what you mean, last month when she was staying with me for the dress fitting she did the same thing!" Aria says.

"I agree we should but how?" Emily says.

"Well we need to find away." Aria says in her usual we can fix it way.

"Hey guys I just wanted to say im sorry for the way I acted earlier im just really stressed right now" I say interrupting.

"We know Spence but we just want to help you"

"I just realized that maybe I do need help. When I was in the bathroom I started thinking about all of our memories and eventually I found my self crying. Then I looked in the mirror and found that the only reason I haven't moved on is me. I don't want to face the fact that it's over between us. I keep telling my self that one day ill meet a guy and ill never think about him again, but that's never going to happen in less I let it happen. So I think im going to go back to rosewood for a few weeks." I say with as much courage I can find.

"What!" the girls all say at once."

I thought you guys would be happy! Hanna you especially. That way you don't have to drive back in forth. And Aria I can help you plan the wedding! Wait did you invite him to the wedding?"

" Well I sent him an email and he never sent one back." Aria says.

"Well than I guess I don't have to worry about running into him. So im going to go to school then come home and pack!"

"Wait what about school? You just can't get up in leave on the first week of school!" Emily says.

"Im a Hastings! I have my homework done until December. Im fine! Ill see you guys later!" I say while leaving the apartment and heading to the college.

At this time tomorrow ill be in rosewood. Yay.

**I hope that made sense! Please review to tell me if I should continue! Thank you for reading I don't own pretty little liars.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**arias pov**

"So do you think we should call him and tell him that shes coming to town" I say to Hanna and Emily while were walking to the local coffee house.

"I guess we should." Emily says while opening the door.

"what are you two talking about. We have to! Cause I can picture the argument now. "how dare you guys not tell me im fine and I don't really dream about him at night" blah blah blah. The usual Spencer." Hanna says after ordering her non fat latté.

"personally I think he's only with her because he thinks Spencer fell of the face of the earth." Emily says while sitting down with her iced coffee and croissant.

"she kind of did. Think about it the day after they broke up she left for new York, then she hasn't had any contact with any body in rosewood besides us. Not even her parents. Nobody even hardly says the name Spencer anymore." I say while taking a sip of my hot tea.

"that's true. But maybe it would be a good thing if we let them run into each other" Emily says with a sigh.

"are you crazy, Em. Why would we do that? Can you imagine what Spencer would do if she ran into him and the whore at the super market the fist day in Rosewood! She would run back to New York and never look back even if Toby took his shirt off right there. Uh Toby shirtless." Hanna says being her smart ass self.

"ok Hanna that's a good point, but what happened to Caleb and his abs? have you guys not had enough time for camping?" I say trying to try the subject of off Tobys abs.

"ha ha Aria! But im serious, though we have to tell Toby before so he can tell Spencer his self." Hanna says while finishing off her drink.

"Hannas right. Spencer should hear it from Toby first" Emily says finally.

"of course im always right!" Hanna says with a smirk.

"um I think you have yourself mixed up with Spencer Han" I say with an even bigger smirk.

Hanna pouted.

"ok I love talking with you guys but, I need to go to the cake shop down here to see if they have my special kind of frosting available" I say getting up and pushing in my chair.

"yep me to I need to pack" Hanna says doing the same thing.

"I need to go to the sports shack for a new swim suit" Emily says following us out.

"whos gonna call Toby?" I say closing the door.

"I will!" Hanna says really fast.

we look at her funny.

"theres things I have to say to him. So ill call you guys later" Hanna says walking to her apartment.

"ok then so ill see you later Em." I say with a wave.

Spencers pov

As im walking from the biology lab to my car to head home and pack, I allow my self to think about the night off the break up.

"_toby why are you talking like this? What changed In the past 24 hours?" __I asked with worrieness. _

_"everything spencer! Were just not right for eachother. You come from country clubs and golf carts and I come from community pools and broken down bikes!" he said making no sense. _

_"when has this mattered to us before! Its been like that the whole time weve been together. And your just now noticing it! Is this about my parents, because I don't care what they say!" _

_"its not about your parents, but do you really want to be with me? Your missing out on the exclusive fine dinning and cabanna boys. Am I worth missing out on that?" _

_"of course! You've always been worth it! You should now that by now" _

_"all I know is that, I want the best for you and im clearly not the best. You could have anybody, doctors like Wren, so I think you should go to new york and do whats best for you. So, goodbye spencer." _

That day he seemed different, not like the normal Toby. I guess I shouldve seen the signs. He was distancing himself from me a week before that. It feels like there was something more to the break up, then what he was saying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows/favorites! Thank you to waffleluver for the tip Im going to remember that I hope you like this chapter. There's a flashback in italics. Enjoy **

**I don't own pretty little liars **

**Chapter3**

**Hanna's pov**

As I type in Toby's number on my phone I think of that late august night.

"_Toby how could you do that to Spencer! She loves you and she thought you loved her to!" I screamed to him. _

_"I do love her! Hanna I do! But we can't be together!" Toby said sounding angry. _

_"Why? Why can't you be together? You've been with each other for 3 years now, and all of sudden you can't be together? Bull shit Toby!" I screamed at him._

_"Hanna I want to be with her more than anything in this world. But her parents." He had said sounding hurt. _

_"What about her parents" _

_"it's complicated" _

_"I do complicated" _

_"well the short version is they were going to tell Spencer something that wasn't true if I didn't break up with her. I had no choice." _

_"Toby we always have a choice." _

_"Well my choices were either she hate me for leaving her without an explanation or she hate me for something I didn't do. Id rather it be something that I actually did do." _

_"What could be so bad that Spencer would hate you for?" _

_"They said they were going to tell her that I slept with Melissa when I didn't." _

_"Please Toby. Spencer would never think you would do that." _

_"Spencer gets jealous when I talk to an old lady at the grocery store! I think she would be less than calm if she thought I was with her sister!" _

_"Well you could try explaining it to Spencer" _

_"Hanna, Spencer could do much better than me. So now she can." "_

_You don't mean that Toby. And what about New York? You guys were so excited to get out of Rosewood and go to college and build your dream house." _

_"Well she can go do that will a doctor or a lawyer not a stupid carpenter! But Hanna promise that you will look after her in New York. I don't care what you have to do make her move on from me."_

_ "Ok I will" "thank you. I should go. Oh and Hanna I will always love her."_

As the phone starts to ring my heart beats a little faster. Who knows, the slut he's dating could answer the phone.

"Hello this is Toby Cavanaugh, What can I do for you."

Toby says interrupting my thoughts. "Toby its Hanna" I say with nervousness trailing my voice.

"Hanna is everything ok with Spencer?"

"Well, about Spencer. She's, um, coming to Rosewood this Friday"

"why"

"to help Aria plan the wedding. Are you coming next month?"

"yeah I was going to"

"well I just wanted to call and say that I think sometime this weekend you should meet Spencer and tell her about Lexi, before someone else does."

"Can you have her meet me at the apple rose grill this Saturday?"

"Sure. Oh and Toby make sure your alone."

**Toby's pov**

I can't believe Spencer's coming back to Rosewood. I never thought I would see her again. I guess deep down I knew eventually id probably have to see her again, but I didn't realize it would be so soon.

I have no idea what im going to say to her. Im defiently not telling her about her parents. I still can't believe they would want to do that to her.

"_Is Spencer home" I asked her mom, Veronica, when she opened there front door. _

_"No she's with Aria. But Toby, me and Peter would like to speak to you." She asked while leading me to the dinning room. _

_"Sure. Is everything ok?" I asked concerned. _

_"Not exactly. Do you think you and Spencer are shall we say "meant to be"?" Peter, Spencer's dad asked. _

_"I think we are. But you can never be sure. Why?" I said worrying a little bit. _

_"Because, well Toby. Were a little concerned for our daughters well being." Veronica said with her __"I know everything" voice._

_"What do you mean? I take good care of Spence" I said growing angry. _

_"You do Toby. But, we just think Spencer deserves the best and were afraid that maybe your not exactly the best. Spencer's a very smart girl and she has big future waiting for her." Peter said not really making sense to me. _

_"I don't really understand what you're saying to me" I said trying to understand. _

_"We want you to break up with Spencer. And if you don't we will tell her you slept with Melissa." Peter said. _

_"So your saying if I don't break up with Spencer, you will tell your daughter that her boyfriend and your other daughter, who by the way is obviously your favorite, had sex with her boyfriend. Wow, you guys are possibly the worst people ever." _

I knew that Spencer had issues with her sister and them fighting over boyfriends. So I knew I had to break up with her. I never thought I would like someone like I liked her but then I met Lexi. I was at a bar with Ezra and Caleb, when we saw a girl sitting alone at the bar with piercing blue eyes and long wavy blonde hair. They convinced me to go talk to her and I did. We started talking and now 3 years later, we live together in a town house 5 minutes outside of Rosewood. I really like her but she's no Spencer. She tells me she loves me but I can't say it back. She keeps dropping all these hints that she wants to get married but Im defiantly not ready. Ill only be ready for Spencer.

**I hope you liked it ****im going to try to update as much as I can tonight and Sunday because school starts Monday and I have to go back to my moms and our internet is down right now and everything is typed on my laptop so, I probably will only update on weekends** **I will try to go to my grandmas to get wifi. **

**Thank you so much for everybody whose reading! I love getting emails with reviews and follows/favorites. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like this chapter, because I really do! :)**

**I don't own pretty little liars**

Chapter 3

**Spencer's pov**

As Friday morning came me and Hanna started loading up my car with our stuff. All of my classes are caught up for the next month. We close our doors, with me in the driver's seat and Hanna in the passenger's seat. Aria left yesterday morning along with Emily.

"Are you excited to see Caleb?" I ask Hanna knowing her and Caleb hasn't seen each other in little over a week.

"Yeah of course! What about you?" she says back with a smile.

"To see who? My family could care less about me!"

"What about Jason I know you guys are sort of close?"

"We are, but Jason's out of town visiting his mom."

"Oh ok. Um Spence?" she says sounding nervous.

"Yes. Is everything ok?" I say back with concern.

"Well, um I kind of have a surprise for you!"

"Is this a good surprise or a bad surprise, like when you and Em took me to that lesbian bar and almost made me get a lap dance?"

"Kind of both. Toby wants to meet you at the apple rose grille tomorrow."

"How does he know im coming back?"

"I called him"

"why would you do that?"

"Because I know that you miss him and you deserve more answers"

"you had no right to do that! If I wanted Toby to know I would've called him myself!"

"Im sorry! I didn't know you'd be so upset!"

"Well of course you didn't, you never do!" I snap back to her.

She didn't say anything else, she just turned her head towards the window and put in her head phones.

Most of the ride was silent. Which gave me a lot of time to think. I hate thinking. It always ends badly. I thought about how I had called Hanna, Aria and Emily after Toby broke up with me. They came to my door in less than 10 minutes with gallons of ice cream and the sappiest movies they could find. They held me all night and let me cry on there shoulders. Then the next morning they drove me up to New York and Hanna decided to stay with me. After everything we've been through, A and Alison, I can't let anything else try to tear us apart.

"Hanna, were almost here." I say loud enough, so she could hear me through what ever rap song she was listening to through her head phones.

"Yeah we are" she says with almost no emotion while taking out her headphones.

"Hanna im sorry I snapped a you. It's just, I really want to see Toby, but im scared. Im scared that when I see him, ill just fall back in the pit of despair. And the progress that ive made, the little progress ive made, with go down the drain. It'll be like the last 3 years never happened and were back in high school. Head over heels in love. Now were just head over heels over." I say trying not to cry.

"Spence, I know that Toby really hurt you. Believe me, I know! But I also know you. You got through getting tortured by A, I think you can get through a month in Rosewood. And I wouldn't be worried about seeing Toby, I would be worried about staying with Aria and Ezra! There "Ezria" now! And you know how crazy Aria is with the wedding coming up. Be careful she doesn't throw something at you!" we both laughed.

"So are you going to go meet up with Toby?" she asks me after we stopped laughing.

"I mean I should. It would be nice to see him without picturing devil horns and a tail. Im just worried that ill start screaming at him. Like all the anger ive built up for 3 years will just come up and Ill have devil horns and a tail." I say passing by the "welcome to Rosewood" sign.

"Well, if you do, me and Aria will be at the next table ready to capture you!"

"Thank you so much Han. Team Spanna forever!"

**Arias pov**

When Hanna called me and said that they were going Saturday to the the apple rose grille, I knew I needed to go talk to Toby before hand. I was driving to Toby's house when I got a text from Toby saying he was going to be late, that the key was under the pot. I got the key and turned the lock. I've never been in Toby's house before but gosh it was nice! Well Lexis parents are pretty rich. Almost as rich as the Hastings. I sat on the couch and pulled out my phone when I heard the door knob turn, it must be Toby.

"Hey baby im home!" a women's voice said.

Oh crab. That is defiantly no Toby.

"Um Toby's not here. It's Aria his friend." I say hoping she didn't get the wrong idea.

"Oh of course, Aria! How are you? Im so excited for the wedding!" Lexi, the perfect, says.

"im good, busy, but good. I came here to talk to Toby but he said he was going to be late, so he told me where the key was." I say hoping that this is all just a dream and im not having small talk with her.

"Well I just got off the phone with him, and he'll be here any minute. I just have to get my tennis shoes for my daily walk around the block. Oh and Aria if you get a chance just kind off let it slip to Toby how great weddings are. I don't think he gets mine. Just say its every girls dream and what ever, just so he gets the point" she says not realizing how pathetic she actually sounded.

"Sure Lexi." I say trying to hide my annoyance.

When she finally left to her room to get her shoes, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Come on Toby, get here already!

5 minutes later the door finally opened, and Toby walked in.

"Aria, sorry to keep you waiting." Toby says finally arriving.

"Its fine" I say as sweetly as possible.

"Hey baby! Im about to leave for my walk. I should be back in a half an hour." Lexi says with her pink sweat suit on, which, by the way, was probably 2 sizes to small.

"ok Lexi. Ill be home." Toby says while putting away the groceries.

"Ok. Bye Aria. See you at the wedding." She says walking out the door.

Finally she's gone!

**I will hopefully upload 2 chapters tomorrow, because I might not be able to upload again until Friday :(**

**Thank you to everybody who's reviewed! You guys are the best **

**And you'll defiantly see more of Lexi and maybe even Wren. Even though I don't really like him. But Spoby will defiantly be together in the end. **

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 already! I do like to update fast.:)Aria, Hanna and Emily know that Toby moved on. Emily and Toby are still kind off close. They just don't talk about Spencer. Hope you enjoy **

**i don't own pretty little liars:)**

**Chapter 5**

**Arias pov**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Toby says breaking the silence. He may be close to Ezra, but he still broke Spencer's heart.

"well, I heard that you and Spencer are going to the grille together Saturday and I just wanted to see what you planned on telling her about you and Lexi" I say almost puking at Lexi's name. I can not stand her.

"Well I plan on telling her that im seeing someone. Why? Is there a script I should follow" Toby says smirking.

" Well, no. but Toby she's going to want answers. You just broke up with her and all you said was "were not right for each other". You broke her heart."

"I know, but she's dated people right? Spencer wouldn't just stay home and cry over Toby Cavanaugh. Would she? Do you remember when she was certain I murdered Alison? She wouldn't dare be left alone with me let alone date me." He was really making me mad by bringing up the past, when we thought he was a murder and A. I couldn't let him think Spencer was still single

"She's dating Wren!" I blurted out.

"Oh Wren? The doctor. Wow her parents must approve." he says like he already knew the answer.

"Yeah and there practically in love. In fact, Wren told me that he's proposing! Next week"

"Awesome for Spencer. She's finally going to get everything she's ever wanted"

"Yeah she is. And I have to go so I can help her unpack. Oh and Toby Lexi really wants an engagement ring!" I say slamming the door behind me and walking to my car. Spencer is going to kill me

**Spencer's pov**

We walked into Aria and Ezra's apartment and I knew something was up with Arias facial expressions.

"Aria what did you do this time?" I ask her while setting the box down in the guest room. Emily and Hanna were going for a coffee run so I knew it would be best to ask her now.

"Well, you have to promise not to kill me" Aria says obviously scared of my reaction.

"Depends on what you did" I say to scare her, which I'm pretty sure worked.

"Ill just make this quick. I went to see Toby and we started talking and I said you were with Wren and you guys might be getting engaged next week. Don't kill me!" she says while putting her hands up to protect her face. Do I kill her or thank her?

"You haven't said anything in like 5 minutes. Are you deciding how to kill me?" she asks breaking the silence.

"No. im not mad. In fact im happy! I just have to call Wren but I know he'd be fine with pretending to date me. Now I don't have to look like a pathetic loser!" I say probably making no sense.

"Well, I already called Wren and he is free and more than willing to do it" she says sounding relived that I agreed.

"Yeah, Wrens had a thing for me ever since we kissed when he was engaged to Melissa. I'm sure his heart grew three sizes when you told him."

"You guys are going to have your "first date" Sunday for coffee, to talk about your "relationship".

"So, tomorrow, it's just going to be me and Toby?"

"Yep, Spencer I feel like I should tell you this, before tomorrow, so you have a warning. Toby he's actually dating someone."

"I know"

"How do you know?"

"I saw Melissa, when we stopped for gas before we got here. And she couldn't wait to tell me. Apparently her names Lexi and she doesn't work because her parents are almost as rich as my family. I'm not mad. He broke up with me. And now I have Wren"

"Im glad you're not mad. But believe me Spencer she is the most annoying, bitch ive ever met"

"Are you sure your not just saying that because your "team spoby"?"

"That could be why, but I still can't stand her"

I have the best friends ever. And now apparently a "boyfriend".

**I made Toby a jerk in this chapter, but he's not going to be like that the whole story. wren and Spencer are not actually going to date, just fake date. my updates are probably going to slow down:( ****but expect a lot of updates on weekends **

**Hope you enjoyed **:)


	6. Chapter 6

**im back! i feel bad that i havent updated in a while :( this chapter is very short and not that much happens, but the next chapter is pretty good. OMG that finale! i was so happy the first half hour. i was in la la land! and then Toby turned around in the black hoodie and i started bawling. i threw things at my tv. my whole life was crashing down. **

**hope you enjoy. i should upload tonight or tomorrow morning :)**

Chapter 6

Emily's Pov

We just got finished helping Spencer move in to Aria and Ezra's apartment for the month she's staying here. Now me and Hanna are going for a coffee run at the Brew. Im supposed to meet Samara in 2 hours.

"So, how's Caleb?" I ask Hanna while in line for coffee.

"He's good. He's happy that im going to be here for a month. What about you and Samara? Is there any wedding bells in the near future?" Hanna asks with a smile.

"We haven't talked about it! But possibly" I say embarrassed.

"I was just wondering!"

"What about you and Caleb? You guys are pretty serious."

"We've talked about it. But, with me staying in New York with Spencer and trying to get an Internship with anybody who will take me. It doesn't leave a lot of time to plan a wedding. Plus you know how extravagant my wedding would be!"

I was about to respond when I heard an annoying laugh. Lexi.

"Hanna is that?" I ask her hoping im not going crazy.

"I think it is it." She says trying to get a glimpse of the annoying blonde without causing attention to our selves.

We were about to order our coffee, when we heard Lexi scream our names.

"Hanna! Emily! It's me Lexi." Lexi says coming up to us, in her sweat suit and tennis shoes. Like she needs to lose any more weight.

"Hi Lexi!" Hanna forces out with a grin.

"How are you Lexi? I haven't seen you since I went out with Toby and you came with us!" I say wishing I didn't have to be here.

She isn't that bad of a person, but Toby belongs with Spencer not her.

"Ive been good! In fact we should catch up some time! Maybe tomorrow night?" lexi says after we all ordered our drinks sitting down at a table.

"I actually have plans." Hanna says with a relived smile.

Her plans being, going with Spencer and Toby.

"Yeah me to. Date with Samara." I say giving her a fake smile.

"Oh well, I forget I actually have plans to! But it was nice talking to you girls! Ill see you later. Love ya!" Lexi says blowing a kiss.

"I hate her!" me and Hanna say at the same time once she's out the door.

"What does Toby even see in her?" I say getting up and pushing in my chair.

"Who knows. But how do you go from somebody amazing like Spencer to someone nauseating like Lexi?" Hanna says holding the door for me and walking back to Aria and Ezra's apartment.

"He must be crazy." I say crossing the street to the apartment.

Spencer's pov

I just got off the phone with Wren, and he's agreed. But I told him that this does not mean that we are actually together, in any way. Im done with British accents.

"Where is Hanna and Emily with our coffees?" aria says from the kitchen about to make her own coffee.

"Hopefully on there way." I say about to finish putting away the empty suit cases.

"Hey guys! Sorry were late." Hanna says walking into the apartment with coffee in her hands. And Emily behind her.

"It's about time! Spencer was starting to get the shakes!" Aria says walking into the living room and getting her coffee.

"Um no. that was you! She was about to make her own!" I say grabbing mine and sitting down on the couch.

"Whatever. But what took you guys so long?" Aria says rolling her eyes.

"We ran into someone from my old swimming camp and she just talked our ears of!" Emily says sounding like she's lying.

"Yeah. She just wouldn't leave us alone!" Hanna says backing Emily up.

I gave Aria a look that said should we believe them. And she nodded yes. So I decided to ignore there obvious lie. We lie way too much in life.


	7. Chapter 7

**this chapter is short to , but it ends in a cliff hanger. hope you enjoy :)**

Tobys pov

Its finally Saturday! The day im dreading, and loving. We are suppose to meet at 3:00 pm. I have no idea what to say. Do I say, "im sorry" or "I still love you.". or be a douche and say "im in love with some one else." When in reality its not true. I could never be in love with anybody else. But her. I love her. Im in love with her, ill always be in love with her. But shes with Wren and im with Lexi. Life simply sucks. Life sucks the life out of me. If that makes sense. I cant go with out her. These past three years have been hell. Purely hell. And most people would say its my fault. I choose to break up with her. I felt like I had no choice. I have to stop thinking about her. Time to go get ready.

Spencers pov

Its Saturday already! I feel like I should be scared. I don't know why. Maybe because to him im dating Wren. And he's dating Lexi. The name "Lexi" is annoying and I can already tell that she is a bitch. Annoying bitch. i need to start getting ready but just don't have the energy. I feel like everything could go wrong. In like 10 minutes everything could come crashing down. just like I felt when A was still around. I need to go get ready.

Tobys pov

Im almost to the Grille. Almost to Spencer. If only I could kiss her. Stop it Toby! You cant have her!

As I pull up to the Grille I recognize Hanna's car, there here already. I park the car then check my reflection in the mirror. I have my hair just like Spencer likes it. And the cologne she likes. Not that im trying to impress her or anything. its time to go in.

Spencers pov

When me, Hanna and Aria pulled up to the grille, I was really starting to get nervous. They said he wasn't here yet and that they were going to go get a table. So im just sitting in the car, looking at my reflection. I have my hair just like Toby likes it. And the perfume he likes. Not that im trying to impress him or anything. im ready to see him.

Tobys pov

as I head into the grille, I notice spencer admeitally. Her backs turned to me, and her hair is in ringlets down her back. Shes sitting by her self with an ice tea. Hanna and Aria must be at another table. Im about to go sit down with Spencer, when I hear my name. I know that voice all to well. Expect she's not suppose to be here. Shes suppose to be at the mall with her friends. This is not good.

Spencers pov

Im sitting at the table with an ice tea, waiting. I hope he gets here soon! Im about to get up and go to the bathroom, when I hear Toby's name being said. Not to far behind me. I turn around and see a blonde haired blued eyed girl with the man Im desperately in love with. She kisses his lips but he sees me. He gives me a smile and says "Spencer this is Lexi, my girlfriend" so that's Lexi. Damn.


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8 already!**

**hope you enjoy:)**

**i dont own pretty little liars**

**Chapter 8**

**Toby's pov **

"Spencer this is Lexi, my girlfriend." As I say that I feel like im about to puke everything ive ever ate.

"Hi Lexi, im Spencer. Toby's friend from high school." Spencer says shaking Lexis hand.

"Hi Spencer! It's so nice to meet you!" Lexi says with her signature smile.

"Yeah, me and Spencer were going to have dinner together." I say hoping Lexi would just leave.

"Oh ok! Well I was just leaving any way to go to the mall. We stopped to get something to eat. So you two have fun! Ill see you later babe." Lexi says leaving.

I thought things were going to be awkward, I didn't think it would be this awkward.

**Spencer's pov**

As Lexi walked away, I couldn't help but stare at her. She looks gorgeous. So much prettier than me.

And now the awkwardness begins.

"So, um, hi. You can sit down." I say gesturing toward the seat across from me.

"Ok. So how are you?" he says sitting down and ordering a diet coke.

"Im good. You?"

"Great. Hows New York?"

"Busy, but good. What about Rosewood?"

"The same. Are you still going to school to be a lawyer?"

"Yeah, I have two more years left. Are you a carpenter yet?

"yep, I m starting my own business."

"That's great! If I need any work done ill be sure to call you."

"Even though it's a state away?"

"Hey, you used to be very good at carpentry work. It'll be worth it."

**Hanna's pov**

"Do you think things are going well over there?" I ask Aria while we're sitting at a table a few feet away from Spencer and Toby.

"By the looks of it yes. They haven't killed each other yet, so that's a good sign." Aria says.

"Well if any body kills anybody, it'll be Spencer killing him"

"Do you think they've talked about, girlfriends and boyfriends yet?"

"Probably not. That'll probably be when we have to break up the killing."

**Toby's pov**

So far things are going good. But its time to bring up Lexi and Wren.

"so, what did you think of Lexi?" I ask her after we finished our food.

"she seemed nice. And very pretty. You guys seem perfect for each other." She says with a smile, that I can't tell if it's fake or not.

"Yeah, im happy with her. Um what about you and Wren?"

"We're good. We hardly ever get to see eachother but we're happy."

"That's great Spencer. Im happy for you. Especially because I feel like cause of me you had to restart your life."

"Toby we don't have to talk about this. I've moved on."

"I know Spencer. But I just wanted to say im sorry. I feel bad the way we left things. I should've given you a better reason. But I hope that we can move on and be friends, because I had a lot of fun today. I've missed you."

"I hope we can to. Maybe we could have like a double date sometime."

"Im sure we can do that."

"Well I think I should go."

"Yeah me to."

"Ill talk to you later?

"Of course."

"Goodbye Spencer." I say getting up and starting to walk away.

"Goodbye Toby" she says getting up and heading over to where Hanna and Aria is.

Everything went well. Im shocked. Maybe ill get to see her soon. If I can't date her at least I can be friends with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**i hope you enjoy this chapter! thank you for the reviews and follows/favorites :)**

**i dont own pretty little liars**

**Chapter 9**

**Spencers pov**

"so how did it go?" Aria asks when I sit down with her and Hanna after my dinner with Toby.

"pretty good. There was no fighting or yelling. And we agreed to be friends and forget about the past." I say taking a cheese fry off of their plate.

"that's great Spence. But those are my fries, hands off." Hanna says pulling away the plate. Typical Hanna.

"ignore Hanna. So, are you guys going to meet up again?" Aria asks rolling her eyes.

"well we said that maybe we could go on a double date" I say getting shocked looks from both of them.

"why are you guys looking at me like I killed a puppy? It's just a double date. And I already met Lexi." I say with a shrug.

"what when?" Hanna asks with her eyes wide.

"tonight. She came up to us when Toby first got here. I only talked to her for like a minute. How did you guys miss it? You were staring at us like an episode of "Keeping Up With The Rosewood Exes"?" I ask rolling my eyes at them.

"how did we miss it?" Hanna says turning to Aria.

"I have no clue." Aria says confused.

"oh I know! When we were arguing over who would win in a fight, Spencer or Lexi. Obvious you, Spencer! Is there actually a show called "Keeping Up With The Rosewood Exes"?" Hanna says hoping that is a real show so she can fangirl over it.

"of course not Hanna! Im ready to go. I have that coffee date with Wren tomorrow that I can't wait for!" i say starting to stand up.

We all got up and headed towards the exit. I needed to go home and got to bed. Im not ready to see Wren and talk about are "relationship".

**Tobys pov**

As I headed back home I thought of everything. Everything that's happened in my life time. I cant help but think of what life would be like if I was still with Spencer. We would probably be married right now. maybe even with children. But that's all over now.

As I drove up to my house and I saw that Lexi was home already. i parked than started up to my door. I turned the key to and walked in.

"Lexi im home!" I shout walking in and setting down my keys.

"im in the living room!" Lexi shouts back.

"how was your day?" I ask her while sitting down on the couch beside her.

"great! What about you? How was things with your friend Spencer?"

"it went good. We were thinking that maybe we could have a double date with her and her boyfriend, Wren, sometime. Only if you want to."

"of course I would! That would be fun. I want to get to know your past. So tell me how you met Spencer."

When she said that I kind of drifted of to that day, when I first saw her.

She was walking down the stairs off the school to her parents car. It was a colder day in October. Everything was decorated for Halloween. I was sitting by the big oak tree I liked to sit and read at. She was dressed in pretty light pink dress with a little flower headband on her head. she was only 8 and I was 9. Alison hadn't moved here yet so everything was still innocent. I how ever was newer to the idea of school. My parents had homeschooled me before than. I saw her walk down those stairs and I could tell she was different then every body else there. When she walked you could tell she had confidence and nothing could stop her.

"Toby? Are you okay? You've been spaced out for like 2 minutes." Lexi says interrupting my memories.

"yeah im fine. I was just thinking about I had met Spencer." I say looking back at her.

"tell me."

"we had a mutual friend and we met through her"

"are you sure? That's it?"

"theres not much else to say."

"listen, Toby, I don't want to pry into your past, because its in the past. But if you and Spencer were once more than friends you can tell me. Im not going to be mad. In fact I would be more mad if you didn't tell me now since im asking."

"I know. Well, we dated for like 3 months. It ended before things got to serious. We both weren't ready for a serious relationship and we liked our friendship better so we decided to just be friends."

"ok. Well im going to go shower, so ill be back in like 20 minutes then do you want to watch a movie?"

"sure Lexi."

As she walked away, I felt extremely guilty. I lied to her about my relationship with Spencer. At least I told her I was in a relationship with her. So it wasn't a complete lie. Im tired of lying. But we all have to lie a few times in life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Im finally updating! I've been busy with school which sucks. But heres chapter 10! Hope you enjoy **

**I do not own pretty little liars**

**Chapter 10**

**Spencer's pov**

It is Sunday morning, the day of my coffee date with Wren. I really wish I didn't have to do it. Im supposed to meet him at noon and its 10:30 now. I need to shower and get ready. As I head out to the living room, I hear Aria and Ezra talking in the kitchen with coffee.

"Good morning guys." I say as I walk in to the kitchen and start to pour a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Aria says eating her bagel.

"Yeah, Spence. Its 10:30. Don't you have that coffee date with Wren this afternoon?" Ezra says while reading the newspaper.

"I do. Im meeting him at the Brew at noon. Then I might have dinner with my parents." I say sitting down and taking a sip of my coffee.

"You're having dinner with your parents?!" Ezra says choking on his pop tart.

"Yeah I might. Why is it such a big deal?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Well considering you haven't spoken do your parents in 3 years, it seems a little weird that you would want to have a family dinner with them." Aria says while getting up and putting her dish in the sink.

"Things change. People grow. So im going to go get in the shower." I say walking out of the kitchen and into the shower.

**Arias pod**

"so how do you think things will go will Spencer and Wren today?" Ezra asks me as we hear the water come on, indicating that Spencer is in the shower.

"Who knows? But I know that Wren was and is probably still obsessed with her. He used to stalk her in 11th grade. Then once Spencer got together with Toby for the second time, he went after Hanna in 12th grade. So neither Toby or Caleb likes him." I say closing the newspaper and sighing.

"I don't blame them. If he was going after you, I would hate him to!" Ezra says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw thanks babe. But, I think if she's tells him from the start, that she doesn't want a relationship she'll be good."

"Yeah maybe, but Wrens a guy so he might not take no for an answer."

"Well I think Spencer's strong enough to make sure he doesn't pull any tricks on her. And plus she's not really looking for someone considering she's still in in love with Toby."

"Don't get me started on that! Toby's obviously still in love with her to. The way he talks about her sometimes, compared to the way he talks about Lexi is obvious."

"I thought you guys don't usually talk about Spencer?"

"We don't all the time. But one time last year when it was his and Spencer's anniversary, he came to the bar and got so wasted that he probably doesn't even remember what he said."

"What did he say?"

"_Toby what are you doing?" Ezra had asked him._

"_Yeah, you don't usually drink this much." Caleb said to him._

"_Im fine dudes! I just feel like getting drunk and singing party rock songs!" drunk Toby said._

"_Dude, this is not you! There has to be something else. Did you and Lexi get into a fight?" Ezra asked him._

"_Don't bring up her! She gets on my nerves! I wish she was Spencer." Toby had said becoming a little less crazy and a little more depressed._

"_Oh, I know what today is. Hanna told me." Caleb said sitting down beside Toby at the booth._

"_Yep. It's me and Spencer's 5 year anniversary. Well would've been. If I wasn't so stupid! Why Toby? Why did you have to ruin your life?" Toby said knocking his head on the table a few times._

"_You don't mean that. You love Lexi don't you?" Ezra said putting a hand on Toby's shoulder. _

"_I don't even know. All I know is that I miss Spencer. I miss how she would style her hair. And how she would steal my shirts and then sleep in them. How she would get that cute determined look on her face when we would play scrabble. Then when she would loose and she would pout until I kissed her. But more importantly I miss how she wanted to loose her virginity to me. She had wanted to wait but then she was positive she wanted it to me who she experienced it with. Oh I miss her, so much!" Toby said starting to cry._

"_Toby you need to calm down." Caleb said realizing that people were starting to stare at the depressed drunk._

"_I can't Caleb! I just miss her so much!" _

As Ezra was finishing we heard Spencer come in.

"Hey what's up? You're still eating breakfast?" Spencer says walking in with a towel to dry her hair.

"Yeah were just finishing up." I say giving Ezra a look that says we will finish later.

**Spencer's pov**

As I walked out of the bathroom, I heard Aria and Ezra talking. Apparently Toby got drunk on our anniversary and said about how much he missed me. That makes no sense to me. How can he break up with me and still cry over about how much he missed me? Didn't he have a hot blonde to love? She could style her hair. And steal his shirts and then sleep in them. And doesn't he have her to have sex with every night? It makes no sense.

After I left the kitchen, I headed to my room and lay down on the bed. It was only 11:00 so I had enough time. I then started thinking about what I was doing the night of are 5 year anniversary.

_It was a colder November night and the snow was slightly falling. I was sitting in my apartment waiting for Hanna, Aria and Emily to get there from Rosewood. I had promised myself I wouldn't cry or look at pictures, but I couldn't help my self. So I had gotten out the box that said "do not open". As I opened it, all of our memories flashed before my eyes. I looked at the letters we wrote to each other while he was doing jobs out of state. I saw the now dead roses he sent me on our 1 year anniversary. And I can't forget about the pictures. We took thousands of pictures. Like the one in front of his truck when we got back together and he said "pretending not to love you was the hardest thing ive ever done". Once I heard the door open I shut the box and put it away and whipped my face from the tears. I went out there and pretended nothing happened. _

The girls had suspected I opened the box, but they didn't say anything. By the time I was done, I looked at the clock and it said it was 11:30. I need to finish getting ready.


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11! i hope you like it :) **

**i do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Chapter 11**

**Spencer's pov**

As noon came around, I headed to the brew. When I got there, I saw that Wren was already there. So I went in and got my coffee then headed to where Wren was.

"Hello Spencer." Wren says in his annoying British accent.

"Hello Wren." I say sitting down and ignoring his open arms for a hug.

"Well, where shall we start?"

"Um, maybe when we first got together. Maybe like a year after me and Toby broke up. So like, September 19?"

"That shall work. So we've been together for 2 years?"

"Yeah that works."

**Toby's pov**

Wow, it's Sunday already. me and Lexi are going to run errands. Gosh, I just love doing that. Sarcasm noted. While Lexi's in the shower, im just sitting at my desk. My mind is wondering. I see my closet in the corner of my eye. I know I shouldn't open it, but I just have to. I reach up for the box. The one that says "do not open". Im surprised Lexi's never opened it before.

As I lift the lid, I can already tell this was a wrong idea.

I try not to dig to deep in the box, so I reach for the first thing I see. The letter Spencer wrote me when we were apart. She didn't mail it when she had written, but she gave it to me when we got back together.

_Dear Toby,_

_Gosh do I miss you. I think about you all the time. This letter isn't about how much I miss you; it's about how much I feel guilty. This might take awhile because I feel guilty about a lot of things. So lets start with the first thing I feel guilty about, hating you for so many years. _

_The first time I started hating you was all because of Alison. I technically didn't actually hate you but I had to hate you for Alison. And I really don't want to bring up the past, so im not going to talk about thinking you were a murderer right now, so im going to the next thing I feel guilty about._

_I kissed Wren. It was a complete mistake. I was drunk and mad at my family and friends. He was at the bar to and eventually we rounded up back to his place and I was completely drunk. I said some really stupid things and I kissed him. The whole time I was thinking about you and how much I wish you were there with me instead of Wren. I had no idea where you were. I still don't know where you are. Maybe some day I will find out and get enough courage to say all of this to your face. But for know this letter is the best it gets._

Im about to read the next paragraph, when I hear the shower stop, indicating Lexi was done taking a shower. I start to put the letter away and put the box back in the closet, when I realize that in the letter she said that kissing Wren was a mistake and she thought about me the whole time they were together but now her and Wren are happily "in love". Life sure is crazy.

**Hanna's pov**

Me and Caleb are sitting at Aria and Ezra's apartment with Emily and Samara, talking about Spencer and Toby.

"So, what are we going to do about them? They obviously still love each other." Emily says sitting down beside Samara.

"I have no idea. Something easy because I know Lexi and she won't give up without a fight." Aria says coming in from the kitchen with a pot of coffee.

"I can't wait for Spencer and Lexi to have a real confersation together! Not just meeting for 1 minute." I say taking a sip of my coffee.

"Im sure they'll be a cat fight over Toby." Caleb says be side me.

"I don't think Spencer is that type of person." Samara says putting her coffee on the table.

"What are you talking about? Spencer once got into a fight with an old lady at the super market for taking the last grape fruit. The lady had gotten it before Spencer even got there. But Spencer wanted her grape fruit. That poor old woman didn't know what was coming for her." Ezra says taking a seat beside Aria on the couch.

"I remeber that! Wasn't that when we were getting ready for Labor Day? We were with her and she started yelling at the 70 year old." Aria says laughing.

"Ok enough about the grape fruit! we need to get Spencer and Wren to have a double date with Lexi and Toby." I say with an evil smirk.

**Spencer's pov**

Everything is going well with Wren so far. We've already planned out most of our "relationship". I haven't wanted to kill him yet so that's good. He's in the bathroom right now then were going to finish up. I can't wait to get home and lay in my comfy bed. Then have dinner with my parents. Yay.

**Toby's pov**

Me and Lexi are heading to the market then were having dinner at some restraunt in Philly. Im driving and Lexi is in the passenger seat messing with the radio. Our car rides are usually silent. Nothing like how me and Spencer's used to be. We would talk for hours.

"do you want to stop at the Brew first? We haven't had anything to eat since breakfast." Lexi says interrupting my thoughts.

"sure." I say turning a right into the street going to the Brew.

**Spencer's pov**

Wren just got back from the bathroom and he went in line to get me more coffee. Im surprised by how much he's changed. Im sitting at the table looking at my phone when I hear the door come open and the little bell starts to ring. I don't bother to look up when I hear a women's voice say "Spencer!"

**Toby's pov**

We park and head in to the Brew. We walk in and Lexi turns me and says "is that Spencer?"

"Yeah it looks like it."

"Spencer!" Lexi says to Spencer whose sitting alone at a table across the room with 2 coffee cups. Wren, please don't be here.

**Spencer's pov**

Toby and Lexi start to head my way. When they get here and im about to say hello, Wren comes up with my coffee.

"Im back. Well who do we have here?" Wren says giving me my coffee

"Wren, this is Toby and his girlfriend Lexi. Toby, Lexi, this is my boyfriend Wren." I say just wanting to disappear.

**thank you to everybody who had Reviewed and followed/favorite.**

**i hope you enjoyed :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**i love this chapter! hope you enjoy :)**

**i do not own pretty little liars**

**Chapter 12**

"Wren, this is Toby and his girlfriend Lexi. Toby, Lexi, this is my boyfriend Wren" Spencer says looking from me and Lexi to Wren.

"hello Toby, Lexi. It's very nice to meet you Lexi." Wren says kissing Lexi's hand.

He already stole one of my girls he's not taking the other.

"Hello Wren, Spencer. We were actually just leaving. Right Lexi?" I say hoping Lexi would play along so I don't have to sit and chat with them.

"Toby we just got here, silly!" Lexi says playfully hitting my arm.

"Well than why don't you join us, then? That would be okay right Spencer?" Wren says sitting down beside Spencer, putting his arm around her. Gross.

"That would be fine." Spencer says with a smile that's more than likely forced.

"Ok perfect!" Lexi says sitting down across From Spencer.

"Ok then. Do you want me to go get you something Lexi?" I ask Lexi hoping that she does so I don't have to sit down yet.

"Sure. Ill take an iced tea and a muffin." Lexi says with a smile.

"Ok ill be back." I say walking away from one of the most awkward places ive ever been.

**Spencer's pov**

This is so awkward! I do not want to be here right now. I need to think of an excuse to get out of here.

"Im going to go get my self a muffin. Do you want anything Wren?" I say standing up from the table.

"No thanks babe." He says with a smile.

So I walk over in line and stand beside Toby. He doesn't see me at first so I poke him on the arm.

"oh hi, Spencer. I didn't see you there." He says looking at me with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Ya think? You were in your own little world."

"I was just thinking"

"I know this might be awkward for you. Considering you once threaten to punch Wren."

"No, really im fine" he says stating to order his food.

Why couldn't the line have been longer?

**Wrens pov**

"Well this must be awkward for you. Because it's awkward for me." I say looking over at Lexi, Toby's pretty hot girlfriend.

"why would it be awkward?" she asks me with a confused look.

She must not know. Well this shall be fun.

"You mean you don't know about Spencer and Toby?"

"I know that they used to date. But it ended find and it didn't last long. Why? Is there something I don't know?"

"Well, they did date. But it did not end well! Toby dumped her after being together for 3 years. They were supposed to go to New York together. But he decided he didn't want to, so he broke up with her a day before they were supposed to leave. He didn't even tell her why. They were head over heels in love. In fact they were high school sweethearts."

"Really? Tell me more."

"Well there relationship didn't start to well. She thought that he had murdered her best fiend. He was actually at one point arrested for it. And then she helped blind his stepsister, Jenna, while him and Jenna were in there garage having sex. Yep him and his stepsister had a relationship way more than stepsiblings. But im guessing you didn't know that?"

"I did not now that. I guess I don't know him as well as I thought."

"You never know who to trust."

"I guess you don't. im going to go outside to get some fresh air." She says getting up and running out the door.

My mission is complete.

**Toby's pov**

As me and Spencer walk back to our table I notice Lexi run out almost in tears. What the hell did Wren do?

"What happened to Lexi?" I ask Wren in panic when we reach the table.

"Well, she found out that she doesn't know you as well as she thought." Wren says smirking at me. He is so dead.

"When I find out what ever you did, im going to kill you." I say running out the door after Lexi.

**Spencer's pov**

After Toby ran off, I wanted to kill Wren to.

"Wren what the hell did you do?" I ask him really wanting to hit him.

"All I did was tell Lexi the truth about Toby." Wren says shrugging.

"Wren, how could you do that? You could've possibly just ruined Toby's relationship."

"I thought you would be happy! You can now have Toby. Isn't that what you want? Or did you change your mind about being with me?"

"There is now why in hell I would ever date you after what you just did! And of course I would want to be with him again but I wouldn't do it that way!"

"Sorry Spencer. What's done is done."

"Yeah and you know what else is done? Us. What ever this "fake relationship" was it's over good bye Wren." I say walking out the door to my car.

Now I have to go see my parents. Great.

**Toby's pov**

As I walk out the door, I spot Lexi admittedly.

"Lexi what happened?" I ask her sitting down beside her at the bench.

"You lied to me! That's what happened! You said you were only with Spencer a few months. How did that turn in to 3 years? And you left her with out telling her why? And before going to New York? And you went to jail because they thought you murdered someone?! And don't get me started on Jenna! You told me she was just a bitch! You didn't tell me you had sex with her."Lexi says screaming at me.

"Lexi, Jenna forced her self on me. She made me have sex with her. And yes I was charged of murder but it was because I was framed. Wren just doesn't like me."

"Ok then. But what about you and Spencer?"

I stayed silent.

"Well that answers my question. You know what Toby? Walk home! In fact don't even bother coming home! Ill call you later"

Well that's just great. I probably lost her for good. Another girlfriend gone.

**yes, Wren and Spencers fake relationship is over. it didnt even last a whole day. but, Wren is not gone. he will still be in the story:(**

**Toby and Lexi are not done! but there will defiantly be problems!**

**hope you enjoyed:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**this chapter is short but i think you guys with like it:) **

**i co not own pretty little liars.**

**Chapter 13**

**Spencer's pov**

So today has been eventful. My parents canceled dinner. Not shocking. Im happy about that. Considering the afternoon I had. I really hate Wren. Are "relationship" didn't even last a whole day. And he more than likely ruined Toby's relationship. I need a drink.

I head down to the bar and sit down. I order a series of shots. I usually don't drink like this but tonight I need to. I need to get out everything that's happened in the past 3 years.

**Toby's pov**

So, I have no place to go. No car. More than likely no girlfriend. So my whole life is pretty much over. I really need a drink.

I walk down to the bar and sit down. I order a drink and wait for it to come. I just need to drink to forget about everything. When my drink comes, I look beside me. Sitting beside me is the beautiful Spencer Hastings.

**Spencer's pov**

"Hey Toby" I say taking my last drink of shots.

"Hello Spencer" Toby says with a smile.

"Im really sorry about what happened today. Wren shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine. I mean all he did was ruin my life. Why aren't you with Wren?"

"I broke up with him. I felt ashamed to know him when he did that."

"Why were you even with him?"

"I have no idea."

**Toby's pov**

An hour later, me and Spencer are only a little bit drunk.

"Wow, I never thought we would be together again." Spencer says finishing of her drink.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Well I hated you for so long after you broke up with me. I really just wanted to kill you! I swore to myself I would never forgive you again."

"Im sorry I put you through that! Im so so so sorry. I felt like shit for doing that to you. I wanted to kill myself."

"Im over it, Toby."

"I just really wish I wasn't so stupid."

"Well we shouldn't dread on the past."

"Yeah. How are we going to get home?"

"I could call Ezra. He's usually up right now reading his stories"

"That's good."

**Spencer's pov**

So me and Toby are heading out side to wait for Ezra.

"Thanks for making this night, not so lonely" I say to him smiling.

"I could say the same to you." He says smiling back.

"Im shocked I didn't get drunker."

"I know same here"

"Would it be bad if I kissed you just one more time?" Toby asks me looking at me in the eyes.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"I know."

Before I know what im doing I lean into him, putting my lips onto his. He was completely shocked at first, but then relaxed realizing we hadn't kissed in 3 years.

We were kissing for a minute and a half, when I realize that Ezra will be here any minute and he isn't broken up with Lexi yet.

"Im sorry I didn't mean to" I say stumbling on my words along with my breath.

"It's fine. I asked you first."

"I don't think we should tell any one about this. It would complicate things to much."

"Yeah your right."

So we sat there in silence and waited for Ezra. When he came, we got in the car and didn't say a word. He drove us to the apartment and I went to my room and Toby went onto the couch.

I refused to let things get awkward between us.

**i hopefully will update chaptter 14 today. hope you enjoyed:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**heres chapter 14! hope you enjoy :)**

**i do not own pretty little liars**

**Chapter 14**

**Spencer's pov**

A week has past since the kiss. Toby and I haven't talked since. I didn't tell anyone about it. Him and Lexi got back together. It doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I've realized that we are over. Today is the wedding shower and I am so excited! Not. Lexi is coming, so it should be fun.

"Spencer, are you ready yet?" Aria yells at me from the other room.

"Almost!" I yell back.

"Ok well hurry up!"

**Toby's pov**

It's been a week since the kiss. I went home the next morning before anybody was up. I didn't want to see Spencer. I went home, Lexi was waiting for me. She was worried and made me promise to never keep secrets from her. So, I told her everything. So were back together.

Today's the wedding shower. So im going to have to see Spencer.

**Spencer's pov**

Me, Hanna and Emily are on our way to the shower. Aria is driving with her mom.

"So, I heard you didn't get home till late the other night. And that Ezra brought you home." Hanna says while driving.

"Yeah, me and Toby had a little too much to drink." I say nonchantalty.

"Wait you were with Toby" Emily says shockingly.

"Yeah, we went to the same bar."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hanna asks looking hurt.

"Because it wasn't a big deal. Nothing happened. Now could we please drop it?"

When we arrived, only a few people were there. But of course Toby was.

We walk in with the balloons and sit them at the table.

I spot Lexi beside the table meant for presents. I walk up to her and she looks at me with a scowl.

"Hi Lexi. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok." I say to her putting my present on the table.

"Why wouldn't everything be ok? I found out tons of things about my boyfriend that I didn't know, from his ex's boyfriend." She says looking at me with her blue eyes that look colder than usual.

"Listen, Lexi I didn't mean for that to happen. I broke up with Wren after he did that."

"Well, that's just great! Now you think you can steal Toby away from me. Well it's not going to happen. I talked to your sister. She told me how you're a boyfriend stealing bitch."

"Ok first of, bitch, I would never steal Toby away from you because im not a boyfriend stealing bitch. And second of, my sister hates me so of course she would say that. And her boyfriends always kissed me first! I never actually had a relationship with them. Well accept for Wren."

"Whatever, Spencer. Just stay away from Toby. Understand?"

"And what if I don't?"

"Ill keep that to your imagination." She says walking over to where Toby was.

That bitch.

**Toby's pov**

"What were you and Spencer talking about" I ask lexi when she gets back from talking with Spencer.

"Not much. It was mostly just talk about the wedding." She says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I hope we can all still be friends"

"Of course we can, babe."

She said everything was fine, but I don't believe her.

**Spencer's pov**

I can't believe that bitch threatened me.

"Spencer, can you go greet the guests for me?" Aria asks me while tying another balloon.

"Sure" I say heading to the front door.

I walk to the door and start greeting the guests. As Im about to say hi to Hanna's mom, I see my sister walk through the door with someone unsuspected. Wren.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my lovely sister, Spencer. I hope you don't mind that I brought a guest." Melissa says walking up to me with Wren behind her.

"Hello, Melissa. Its fine you brought someone. The more the merrier!" I say through a fake smile.

"Hello Spencer." Wren says to me with his British accent.

"Wren." I say with an annoyed tone.

"Well, were going to go to our table." Melissa says about to walk away.

"Wait a minute. Are you guys back together?" I ask.

"We are. And we couldn't be happier" Melissa says walking away.

As they walk away, Wren winks at me. Great I have crazy girlfriend after me and now a stalker. Life can't get any better.


	15. Chapter 15

**im updateing! i will probably update again tomarrow morning because i dont know when ill be able to update again. i have two birthday parties and a sleepover to go to this weekend. i hope you enjoy :)**

**i do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Chapter 15**

**Spencer's pov**

The wedding shower just ended. Everything went well. Except for Lexi staring at me to make sure I wasn't making a move on Toby. God, she's annoying.

Since it's over, im heading to the Grille to get some dinner. Hopefully there won't be any unwanted guests.

Im sitting at my table after I just ordered my dinner, when I hear someone say me name. Jason!

"Hi Jason! I didn't know you were home yet!" I say getting up and giving him a hug.

"I just got back a few hours ago and I ran into Hanna and she said I might be able to find you here." He says hugging back.

"That's great! Sit down, join me." I say sitting back down and he sits down on the seat across from me.

"So how are you?"

"Im great! You?

"Im ok. How's New York?"

"It's good, busy but good."

"That's great Spence. How is the wedding planning going?"

"Busy! Are you going to go?"

"I was invited, but I probably won't go. It would be kind of awkward. And plus im going to see my mom that weekend."

"That's good"

"Have you talked to Toby since you've been back?"

"Yep and every time it gets worse"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, that's see. I pretended to date Wren than he told Toby's girlfriend Lexi everything. And I mean everything. And just a few hours ago she threatened me to stay away from Toby calling me a boyfriend stealing bitch."

"That's not good."

**Toby's pov**

The wedding showers over and I just dropped Lexi of at the airport. She's going to Florida to see grandparents, so im going out to dinner in Philadelphia with Emily to get away from Rosewood for the night.

"So have you ever eaten here before?" Emily asks me after ordering her dinner.

"Once, with Lexi and her parents." I say distracted.

"What's wrong Toby? You look distracted. You know you can tell me anything."

"Well there's something I really want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"The real reason I broke up with Spencer is because her parents made me. They told me if I didn't they would tell her I had sex with Melissa. I didn't want her to think I would do that so I broke up with her. It hurt so much to do it but I knew I had to."

"Oh my god. Does any one else know?"

"Just Hanna. She came to see me and I told her. I made her promise not to tell anyone. So you can't tell anyone either."

"Of course not."

**Spencer's pov**

"Well I should get going, I have to go get the wedding dress tomorrow. Thanks for joining me." I say getting up from the table.

"Yeah I should to. Spencer just remembers that everything will be ok" Jason says getting up and following me to the door.

"Thank you, for listening to me rambling on with my problems. I don't usually talk to other people about it"

"Spencer, you can tell me anything."

"I know. Well im going to head home, ill call you later."

"Ok. Bye Spencer."

"Bye Jason"

**Toby's pov**

"Well that was pretty good." Emily says putting down her fork.

"Yeah it was pretty good." I say wiping my hands of with a napkin.

"Toby, I know it hurts right now. But it will get better. Spencer will be going back to school soon and you won't have to see her again."

"I know Em. But, I never stop thinking about her. When im with Lexi sometimes, I hear her voice and picture her face."

"She's not with Wren anymore. Do you want to get her back?"

"More than anything in this world. But I couldn't do that to Lexi."

"Toby, Toby, Toby. You are too nice! If you don't want to be with her than you shouldn't have to. Im sure Lexi would hate you more if you faked feelings for her."

"I know. I just am so confused."

"We all are Toby."

"Well I should probably head home." I say getting up.

"Yeah me to. I have to go with the girls tomorrow to get the wedding dress." She says getting up and following me out.

"Remember you can't tell anyone, especially Spencer."

"I know. Bye Toby."

"Bye Emily."

**Spencer's pov**

"Aria, the dress looks gorgeous on you." I say to Aria the next day at the dress shop.

"It really does, hunny" Arias mom, Ella says giving her daughter a hug.

"Thank you so much, everyone! Your support through my whole relationship with Ezra has meant the world to me." Aria says getting all mushy and a emotional.

"You know we love you!" Emily says and everyone nods in agreement.

"Aw thank you guys! Mom, can you help me change?" Aria asks her mom walking to the back to change.

Her mom follows and me, Hanna and Emily wait for them to get back.

"She truly does look gorgeous." I say looking at the wedding dresses on the rack, dreaming about what it would be like to get married.

"It's Aria! Of course she does!" Hanna says looking at the dresses with me.

"I wonder what it would feel like to get married. My parents always talked highly about there wedding. Especially my mom." I say in a daze.

"Yes cause your parents are so romantic" Emily says under her breath but I can still hear her.

"What is that suppose to mean, Em?" I ask Emily looking at her.

"Nothing. Just that your parents don't really look like people who loves love" Emily says shrugging her shoulders.

"Emily, is there something I don't know, that I need to?"

"Nothing. Well, there's something you need to know."

"Emily I think you should stop talking." Hanna says looking at Emily with a warning voice.

"No, Hanna, she needs to know." Emily says back to Hanna.

"Could someone just tell me already?" I say annoyed.

"The real reason Toby broke up with you is because, your parents made him. They told him that if he didn't they would tell you that he slept with Melissa. He didn't want you to think that he would do that so he broke up with you. The only other person that knows is Hanna. She went to see him after she found out about the break up, so she went to New York with you." Emily says with a breath.

"You knew about this for 3 years, Hanna?" I ask looking at Hanna confused.

"Yeah. I promised Toby I wouldn't tell anyone." She says not looking me in the eyes.

"I can't believe you! I was broken when he left me! And you knew the real reason and you didn't tell me! You just let me wallow and cry! How long have you known Emily?"

"Since yesterday."

"I can't believe you guys! I can't even look at you! I'm leaving!"

**Arias pov**

When I came back from changing, I noticed that Spencer was gone and Emily and Hanna looked guilty.

"What happened while I was gone for 5 minutes?" I ask walking into the room.

"Spencer hates us." Hanna says sadly.

"Why"

"Well"

**Spencer's pov**

I can't believe them! I can't believe they wouldn't tell me! Especially Hanna. And my parents! Why would they do that?

I knew that Lexi was in Florida so im heading over to Toby's. I need to confront him.

**Toby's pov**

I'm sitting at home when I hear a knock on my door. I open it and Spencer just walks in.

"We need to talk!" she says letting her self in and going into the living room.

"About?" I ask her worried.

"You and my parents. And why you broke up with me."

Oh crap, she knows. I'm dead.

**thank you so much for reading and liking this story :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**this chapter is very shory. but i think you will like it. there is only about 5 chapters left :( **

**i do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Chapter 16**

**Toby's pov**

"We need to talk!" Spencer says letting her self in and going into the living room.

"About?" I ask her worried.

"You and my parents. And why you broke up with me."

Oh crap, she knows. I'm dead.

"What do you know?"

"I know everything! Everything, Toby! How could you lie to me?"

"I did it to protect you!"

"Really? Because how is breaking my heart, protecting me?"

"I didn't want you to think your parents were monsters."

"I have thought my parents were monsters way before you!"

"And I didn't now it you would believe them or not. You could've thought I was with Melissa!"

"I would never think that! And if I did, you could've told me before so I would know."

"Yes, I could've done that, but it's over now!"

"It is not over! I spent countless nights crying about you! You! Of all people!"

"I get that you were heartbroken, but im not the only one who broke up with someone because they thought they were protecting you."

"Are you seriously bringing that up? I broke up with you to keep you safe from a murderer! This person had already put you in the hospital! The next time could've been the morgue!"

"Ok I get that. But don't you think I was heart broken to?"

"Obviously not enough! You probably went after Lexi the day after the break up!"

"Don't you dare say that, Spencer! I didn't meet Lexi until a year later! Even then I didn't date her right away! What about you and Wren? I'm sure he was right at your doorstep as soon as he found out you were available!"

"I never dated Wren! I pretended to date him so I didn't look like a pathetic loser! I haven't dated anybody in the past 3 years. I was too broken over you!"

"I didn't know that Spencer. I'm sorry."

"Save it Toby! I have forgiven you for things before, but not this time. I will never forgive you again! As soon as the wedding is over, im leaving for New York and im never coming back! I never want to see you again! I'm never going to think about"

I cut her of, by kissing her. She kisses me back at first then pulls away, disgusted.

"That might have worked before, but not now! Goodbye Toby. Forever." She says walking out the door.

"Spencer, wait!" I say running after her.

She ignores me and gets in her car and leaves.

This time ive lost her, for good.


	17. Chapter 17

**heres chapter 17 :) the next chapter is the wedding and it will hopefully be up sometime tonight. enjoy:)**

**i do not own Pretty Little Liars**

**Chapter 17**

**Spencer's pov**

It's been a few weeks since my argument with Toby. I haven't seen him since and I don't really want to. He lied to me. Everyone lied to me. I haven't talked to Hanna or Emily either. But, today is the rehearsal dinner and tomorrow is the wedding so im going to have to see them. I have to leave in an hour to set up so I need to get things done.

**Toby's pov**

A few weeks have passed since I talked to Spencer. Lexi came home last week and knew that something was wrong but she decided to ignore it. Thankfully. Today is the rehearsal dinner and the wedding is tomorrow so I get to see Spencer. Lexi can't make it to the rehearsal dinner because she's going out of town to see her grandma. Hopefully Spencer will talk to me, though I doubt it.

**Arias pov**

I knew that something was wrong with Spencer. I can't believe Toby would do that to her. And her parents. They are officially the worst parents ever.

I know that I need to do something to get Spencer and Toby together. I think I have an idea.

"What's up Aria?" Ezra says when I walk into the living room.

"Well, I have an idea. And I wondered if you could help?" I say sitting beside him.

"Sure. What is it?"

"You know how we haven't picked the maid of honor and best man yet because we wanted it to be fair. I was thinking and maybe, Spencer and Toby could do it!"

"Well that could work, but don't you think Spencer would be mad at you?"

"She'll get over it."

**Spencer's pov**

When I get to the rehearsal dinner, I see that mostly everyone's there all ready. I've decided to forgive Hanna and Emily. Just not Toby. Ill act civil but im not forgiving him.

As I walk through the door, I spot the girls and walk towards them.

"Hey guys." I say when I get to where there standing.

"Are you speaking to us now?" Hanna asks me with a hopeful look.

"I don't agree with what you did but I have decided to forget about it and move on."

"Well, now that that's over, I have some big news. Spencer, I have decided that you should be the maid of honor." Aria says smiling at me.

"Are you serious? Why me?" I ask her.

"Do you want me to give it to someone else?"

"No! Of course not."

**Toby's pov**

When I get to the rehearsal dinner, I find Ezra and Caleb standing near the buffet line.

"Hey guys." I say walking up to them.

"Well we haven't seen you in awhile. What have you been up to?" Caleb asks me.

"Ive been busy."

"You've been busy? I've been busy! I'm getting married tomorrow!" Ezra says panicking.

"Are you nervous?" Caleb says to Ezra.

"Not at all. But I do have something to tell you guys. Toby, I would like you to be the best man." Ezra says looking at me.

"Seriously? That's great, Ezra! Thank you!" I say giving him a little hug.

**Spencer's pov**

"So who's the best man?" I ask, Aria sitting down at the table with my food.

"You'll see." She says smirking at me.

As she says that, Toby Ezra and Caleb walk over to the table sitting down. Please don't be Toby.

"So did you tell Spencer the great news?" Ezra says to Aria sitting down beside her.

"I did! Did you tell Toby?"

"Yes, I did!"

At the point I realized that my worst dreams were coming true. I looked over at Toby and we locked eyes for a few seconds. His begging for forgiveness blue eyes stared into my guarded like the white house, brown eyes. We both looked away.

When dinner is halfway over, Arias mom, goes up to the stage and towards the microphone.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight! We are all so excited for tomorrow! Now we would like the maid of honor and the best man to come up and give a speech." Ella says looking towards me and Toby.

"We don't have anything prepared." Toby says to Ella.

"That's ok!" she says.

So we head up to the stage avoiding looking at each other. I have no idea what to say.

"So, Spencer is there anything you want to say first about Ezra and Aria?" Toby asks me when we reach the microphone.

"Well, there defiantly meant to be! And they don't lie to each other like some people." I say.

"What is that supposed to mean, Spencer?"

"Just that they don't keep secrets from each other because there a couple and love each other."

"They don't have a family who is trying to sabotage there kids relationship"

"Well, technically they did, but they didn't let it tear up there relationship!"

"You know what Spencer, if you have something to say to me then just go head and say it, because I have tried to apologize you just don't listen, because you're to freaking stubborn!

"How do I know if you won't do it again? If things would get tough you would just bail again!"

"I wouldn't do that because I love you!"

"Yeah well you also say that to Lexi!"

"Ok I think you guys are done! Thank you for that." Ella says getting in between me and Toby.

As I run of the stage, I feel extremely guilty. I just ruined there rehearsal dinner.

I don't bother saying good bye. I head to my car and drive home. Ill see them tomorrow for the wedding.

**Toby's pov**

After the thing on stage with Spencer, I head home. Lexi's going to be there soon and tomorrows the wedding. I feel so bad about what happened.


	18. Chapter 18

**after this chapter theres only 2 more left :( the next one should be up tonight or tomarrow morning. **

**i do not own Pretty Little Liars**

**Chapter 18**

**Spencer's pov**

The wedding day is here! Me and the girls are at the church in the room getting dressed.

"Spencer you've been awfully quiet. Is everything ok?" Emily asks me while finishing her make up.

"Im fine. Im just thinking." I say to her putting on my mascara.

"About anything interesting?"

"Just life."

"Spencer, you know you can tell us anything." Hanna says curling her hair.

"I know. It's just something im not suppose to tell anyone."

"We don't need anymore secrets Spencer! What is it?" Aria asks while her mother is finishing her hair.

"You know how Wren told Lexi all about me and Toby? Well, at the wedding shower she came up to me and said to stay away from Toby or else."

"That bitch!"

**Toby's pov**

While im walking to the grooms room, I hear Spencer talking in the brides room. I stop and listen at the door. I can't believe what im hearing. Lexi actually threatened Spencer. That's it, im done being nice. Its time to end things with Lexi.

"Lexi, I need to talk to you." I say when I found Lexi.

"What is it, babe?" she says putting a hand on my arm.

"Don't call me babe. I know what you did."

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did! You threatened Spencer!"

"How do you know about that?"

"That doesn't matter. What maters is that you don't trust me!"

"Toby im sorry."

"Save it Lexi. We are over!"

**Spencer's pov**

"Wow. We all look amazing." Emily says while we're all looking in the full length mirror.

"We do, don't we." Hanna says taking a picture on her phone.

"It's almost time. Are we all ready?" I say fixing my red strapless dress one last time.

"I believe so." Emily says following Hanna out the door.

"Spencer, before we go, I just want to tell you that maybe you shouldn't be so hard on Toby. He truly loves you." Aria says to me with a smile.

"We need to go." I say walking of the room.

**Toby's pov**

"So, you broke up with Lexi?" Caleb asks me while putting on the rest of his tux.

"Yep. And it feels good not having to worry about keeping her happy. She was so hard to please!" I say looking in the mirror.

"All girls are! I mean, Hanna once paid me to not go shopping with her! She said I distracted her from her shoe time."

"Its time" Ezra's brother Wesley says.

"Toby, I want to talk to you for a minute before we head out. I wouldn't take Spencer ignoring you to heart. She's just stressed and mad at the world." Ezra says when the other guys leave the room.

"Thanks, Ezra, but I think I really lost her this time." I say walking out the door and into the hallway.

**Spencer's pov**

When we go into the hallway, we have to line up with our partners who we're walking down with. So, I stand beside Toby.

"Hello Spencer." He says.

"Hi Toby" I mumble.

"I wanted to let you know that I broke up with Lexi. It's over between me and her"

"Why did you do that?"

"I found out that she threatened you."

"I didn't think you would find out."

"Im glad I did. Im happy to be done with her. And maybe we could, I don't know, try to be "Spencer and Toby" again."

"It's good that you're done with her. But it doesn't change anything"

"Spencer I think you should"

"No Toby I don't want to hear it anymore. Im sorry."

After I said that it was time to walk down the aisle. While we walk down, arm and arm, I feel like this isn't how it's supposed to be. He's supposed to be down there waiting for me.

**Toby's pov**

When all of the bride's mates and groomsmen are down the aisle, the music starts to play and everyone stands up. I look over at Ezra and he looks amazed. The girl he loved was walking down the aisle towards him. They both have a smile that's never ending. They have tiny tears in there eyes as they look at each other. That should be me and Spencer looking into each others eyes.

When Aria gets to the end, they start the ceremony. When there reading the vows, I look over at Spencer. She has tears in her eyes because she's so happy for her best friends. She realized someone was staring; she looks over at me and smiles. We stand like that for a few seconds. Just staring at each other while the ceremony is going on.

When the preacher says "you may know kiss the bride" we look away from each other to the bride and groom. They are happily kissing. We look at each other one last time. This time her face says "im sorry". Maybe I should just give up. If we were meant to be, we would already be together.


	19. Chapter 19

**heres chapter 19 :) **

**i do not own Pretty Little Liars**

**Chapter 19**

**Spencer's pov**

After we took pictures of the whole wedding group, we headed over to the reception area.

Im sitting at the dinner table all alone. Arias dancing with her dad, Ezra's dancing with his mom, Hanna and Caleb are together and Emily and Samara are together. As im sitting there I hear someone come up behind me.

"Excuse me miss. Would you like to dance?" Toby asks coming up to me.

"I guess, it wouldn't hurt." I say getting up from the table and following him.

When we get to the dance floor, a slow song starts to play. It's called "in my veins" it pretty much describes how I feel about Toby right now.

"So, when are you going back to New York?" he asks me while were dancing.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Why are you leaving so soon?"

"I need to get back to school. I only came back for the wedding and now that the wedding is over there's nothing keeping me here."

"Spencer you should stay for a little while longer. You don't have to leave yet."

"I do need to leave. I miss New York."

"I still have never been to New York."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Do you think I could maybe visit you sometime?"

"I would like that."

We stopped talking for a little while and just danced.

**Emily's pov**

"Hey, Em. Is that Spencer and Toby over there dancing?" Samara asks while we're going back to our table.

"Yeah I think it is." I say looking at them dancing.

"I guess Spencer is loosing her stubbornness."

"I doubt it!"

"Hey guys is that Spencer and Toby over there?" Hanna says walking up to us with Caleb behind her.

"Yeah, we were just talking about them. Do you they might get back together again?" I say still staring at the beautiful couple dancing.

"I hope so!" Aria says coming up to us with Ezra.

"Do you guys realize that we've never been in relationships at the same time?" Hanna says.

"That's true. Maybe Spencer and Toby can change that." Ezra says.

"Hopefully."

**Spencer's pov**

As the song ends, we pull apart and head to our table without saying a word. We don't have to; we said everything we needed to already.

"So, what were you and Toby doing over there?" Hanna asks me when it's just the girls at the table.

"We were just dancing. Dancing's not a crime." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Its not. But it's kind of a big deal when it's with your ex who you won't admit that you still want to be with!"

"Spencer, are you guys getting back together?" Samara asks me.

"I have no clue. Im going back to New York, so probably not."

"Well what did you guys talk about?" Emily asks.

"We mostly just danced. He asked me when I was going back to New York. And I said tomorrow. Then he said that I don't need to leave yet, and I said I do. Then he asked if he could visit me. And I said I would like that."

"Aw" all the girls said at the same time.

**Toby's pov**

"So what was going on with Spencer over there?" Caleb asks me when were standing by the bar.

"Not much. Just dancing." I say.

"That didn't look like just dancing!"

"Are you guys back together?" Ezra asks.

"Nope, she's going back to New York tomorrow."

"You should stop her." Ezra says.

"That wouldn't work. At this point, im just done. I still love her and I will always love her. But im tired of hoping for her to let her guard down to even listen to me for 5 seconds."

"What did she say while you were dancing?" Caleb asks.

"I asked her when she was going back to New York and she said tomorrow. Then I said she doesn't have to leave and she said she does. I asked if I could visit and she said she would like that."

"Then you should visit her." Ezra says.

"Im not just going to show up at her door."

"You should! That would be romantic. You should do that! Tomorrow!" Ezra and Caleb says.

"Maybe."

**Spencer's pov**

After we did the cake and all the other games, we said goodbye to Aria and Ezra.

Once they left, mostly everyone was leaving. I was the last one to leave. I head out to the parking lot and it starts to rain. Great!

I get to my car and I turned the key and it wouldn't start! And nobody else is around. So im stuck.

**Toby's pov**

Im about to leave the parking lot, when I see a car that wont start. It looks like Spencer's so I stopped. I knock on the window and she opens the door.

"Thank god! I didn't think anyone else was here." She says stepping out in to the rain.

"What's wrong with your car?"

"It won't start. Do you think you can drive me home?"

"Sure."

She gets in to the truck with a smile.

"I didn't know you still had the truck" she says getting in.

"I love this truck! Remember it's my baby?" I say starting the truck.

"I do remember. Do you remember when I gave it to you?"

"Of course! I believed I said "I love you so much".

"And I said "I wanted to say that first.". Do you remember the night in the motel?"

"Yeah, goofball!"

"You were the only person to ever beat me in scrabble! You should feel honored!"

"I do feel honored!"

"Did you know that when I woke up the next morning, my arm was around you?"

"I did know that. I realized in the middle of the night when you first put it around me."

"Why didn't you move it?"

"I didn't want to."

"Oh, well im glad you didn't."

"Me to. Were here."

"Already?"

"It goes fast when you're talking"

She steps out of the truck and starts to walk out. I go after her and follow her up.

When we get to the door we turn to look at each other.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." I say to her before she opens the door.

"Yep. I had a good time today."

"I did to."

"Goodnight, Toby."

"Goodnight, Spencer."

Before she goes in to the door, she kisses me. It's only for a few seconds but it feels magical.

I start to walk to my truck, when I realize that I don't want to give up on her yet. Im going to get her back. And I know just the way.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the last chapter. Thank you all so much for reading it! It means so much to me. I hope you like the way I ended it. **

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

**Chapter 20**

**Spencer's pov**

Today's the day I go back to New York. Im about to leave with Hanna and Caleb. Caleb's coming to stay with us for a few weeks. So, im going to be the third wheel, great.

"Do you have everything, Spencer?" Hanna asks me when I come out of my room.

"I believe" I say closing the door to the apartment.

"Are you guys ready?" Caleb asks us as we come out of the building and start to get in the car.

"Yep"

"So, Spencer, did Toby stop by before you left?" Caleb asks me when were 30 minutes into the ride.

"Nope, the last time I saw him was last night" I say yawning.

"Are you sure? He said he was going to see you before you left."

"Im positive. Maybe he changed is mind."

The rest of the ride was silent. It started to rain when we were almost there, which matched my dreary mood.

"Spencer, were here." Hanna says shaking me out of my sleep.

We get out of the car with our stuff and walk up to our apartment.

When we walk in, I head to my room to unpack.

**Toby's pov**

I have decided how im going to get Spencer back. It's going to be perfect! Im heading to New York now. Hanna and Caleb will be out so it will be just me and Spencer. Im going to knock on her door and show her that I mean it when I say I love you.

**Spencer's pov**

"Spencer, me and Caleb are going out. Is there anything I can do for you?" Hanna says coming into my room.

"No, im ok."

"Are you sure? If you want I can stay home and we can watch sad movies"

"No, its ok. Go have fun with Caleb!"

"Ok. If you need anything just call."

"Ok. See you later."

As they leave, I head out to the kitchen to get something to eat when I hear a knock on my door. Who could that be?

As I open the door I see the person I least expected. Wren.

"Wren, what are you doing here?" I say annoyed.

"I wanted to see you." He says letting him self in.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"I have my ways."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I came to say that I love you. And I want to be with you!"

As Im about to say something back, somebody's at the door again. Who could it be this time?

**Toby's pov**

When I get to Spencer's apartment, I go up the stairs to her door. I knock on the door and she comes to it.

"Toby, what are you doing here?" she says confused.

"I came to see you. And tell you that Im" as im about to finish my sentence, I see somebody I do not want to see. Wren.

"Hello Toby." He says with his really annoying accent.

"Toby its not what it looks like." Spencer says.

"No it's exactly what it looks like. I came here to tell you how much I loved you and you're confessing your love to Wren!"

"Wait Toby!"

I don't wait for her to finish. I run out of the apartment and start to leave.

**Spencer's pov**

"Wait Toby!"

Before he let me finish, he ran off.

"Well, where were we?" Wren asks me.

"Well, you were just leaving."

"I just got here."

"Yeah well now you're just leaving!"

"But, why?"

"Because I don't love you Wren! I have never and I will never! So please just get out!"

"No, im not leaving!"

"Fine, but I am!" as I say that I ran out the door and down the stairs. I pray to god that Tobys still out there.

**Toby's pov**

As I head out of the building, it starts to rain. Just great! Im walking out the door and about to run to my truck, when I hear my name being shouted.

"Toby wait!" Spencer yells at me through the rain.

"What do you want Spencer? Its pouring and I just want to go home."

"No you can't leave. Ok? You have to stay here with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I love you. I love you more than there are rain drops coming down on us. I love you more than Romeo loves Juliet. I love you more than jack loves rose. I love you more than Noah loves Allie. I love you more than Aria loves Ezra. I love you more than."

"Ok I get it. But why are you just figuring this out now?"

"Because, last night after I kissed you, I realized how stupid I actually am. I have loved you ever since that night in the motel. I will never stop loving you!"

"Then what was Wren doing there?"

"He came to my door saying about how much he loved me. Total lies. But he doesn't matter. All that matters is you"

At that moment, I just had to kiss her. I leaned in and she followed. The rain was coming down on us, soaking through our clothes. But all that mattered right then and there was us. We were finally back together and nothing could tear us apart again.

"So, we have the worst timing" I say after pulling away and looking up at the rain.

"I know. Do you want to go somewhere?" she asks smiling.

"Your apartment?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea. Wrens still up there. Maybe hop in your truck and drive of into the sunset like the fairytales?"

"Um, I think in the fairytales it's a prince and a horse in carriage not a carpenter and a truck."

"I don't mind. I like it this way better."

"So, I have one question. Why did you keep this truck?" she asks me when we get into the truck.

"Well, it was the closest thing I had to you."

"So basically it's a simple of our love?"

"Pretty much."

"Do you promise to keep it forever?"

"Forever and always."

**One year later.**

Everything has gone picture perfect for all the girls.

Aria and Ezra are happily married and have a beautiful baby boy named Ben. They have a big house a few minutes out side of Rosewood. Ezra works for Hollis again and Arias a kindergarten teacher.

Hanna and Caleb finally got married 4 months ago and are trying to have kids. Hanna works for an upcoming fashion label and Caleb is working for a computer company. They took Aria and Ezra's old apartment.

Emily and Samara eloped a month ago and are planning to adopt a baby soon. Emily is a swim couch for the Sharks and Samara has her own store where she sales the jewelry she makes. They live in the same apartment building as Hanna and Caleb.

Spencer and Toby are as happy as ever. Spencer quit law school because she realized that the only reason she was there was because of her parents. She confronted her parents and they denied it. She said that she wanted nothing to do with them. Toby decided to put back his carpentry for a little while saying that he needed to make up for the 3 years lost with Spencer. They traveled the world for awhile. Going from Paris, London and Italy. They relived some old memories and made some new. They are now living in Rosewood again in a house that's breaking down. Toby plans to rebuild it and live happily ever after in it with the love of his life.

Its Christmas Eve and everyone's at Aria and Ezra's house. There currently finishing opening gifts when Spencer sees a small one hiding.

"I wonder who this one is for." Spencer said picking up the gift and looking at it.

"I think it's for you, babe." Toby said to her smiling.

As she opens it, a huge smile comes across her face.

"Its an engagement ring." She said smiling so big.

Toby grabs it from her and gets down on one knee. Spencer starts to cry.

"Spencer Jill Hasting, I want you forever and always, through the good, the bad and the ugly. I want to be by your side forever. I want to kick your ass in Scrabble. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want to be the Romeo to your Juliet. The Jack to your Rose. The Noah to your Allie. And the Toby to your Spencer. I know im rambling on like an idiot so will you marry me?"

"Of course!" Spencer said tackling Toby in kisses after he puts the ring on her finger.

Everyone laughs at the newly engaged couple. They all have smiles knowing that they all have the most amazing lives. Things couldn't get better.

**And that's the end of Forever and Always. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it :)**


	21. not a chapter

**this isnt a chapter:( orgianally i wasnt going to make a sequel but, after reading your amazing reviews i decided that im going to write a sequel! it wont be up for a week or 2 but im defiently going to write one :) **


End file.
